


what can i do (i've already fallen for you)

by yellowpostitman



Series: coffee and better days [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: Brian teaching Jae how to play bass.





	what can i do (i've already fallen for you)

“It’s really not as hard as you claim it to be, hyung.” Brian sat beside him while he helplessly stared at the way too  _ long _ guitar in his grasp. 

 

“Sorry Mr. I-Can-Do-It-All, not everyone’s as blessed as you.” Jae rolled his eyes as he pressed on the thickest string (Brian said it was the E string but Jae couldn’t care less), sighing for the nth time when it didn’t make a sound. 

 

“Why is this string not cooperating with me?” He said out of frustration, his voice a pitch higher. Brian who’s sitting beside him, scrolling on his phone and not helping at all, laughed at Jae’s misfortune.

 

“Here.” Brian moved closer and held Jae’s hands— singling out Jae’s pointer finger and pressing it  _ hard _ unto the fretboard. Jae winced at the force Brian applied on his finger but it wasn’t that bad seeing as he’s playing guitar himself— just new and odd since the string was thicker than what he’s normally used to. 

 

“Try plucking the E string now.” Brian said, not dropping his hold on Jae’s hand. 

 

Jae did and he was surprised to hear that low timbre he so desperately wanted to hear since he picked up Brian’s bass. He grinned and excitedly looked back at the younger to ask him if he heard the sound.

 

But he was greeted by Brian’s face inches away from his. Jae was taken aback by how close their faces were  _ and  _ how beautiful Brian’s features were but he quickly got over it knowing that his boyfriend had no concept of personal space.

 

“Did you see that? Damn I’m totally getting the hang of thi-” 

 

Before Jae could finish his sentence Brian interrupted him by giving him a quick kiss on the lips, laughing at the dumbfounded expression on Jae’s face as he moved away. 

 

“You totally are.” Brian replied to his previous sentence, his hands moving away from Jae’s own and instead wrapping on the older’s waist. 

 

Jae recovered from the sudden kiss and rolled his eyes. 

 

“What a flirt.” He ignored Brian’s hands that was on his waist and instead started playing the bass tabs for Congratulations again. When he would hit a snag, Brian would help him but not without giving Jae what he called a congratulatory (the younger was too happy about his pun Jae didn’t have the heart to tell him it sucked) kiss right after he would successfully play the tab.

 

On the third time Jae couldn’t play a tab, Brian didn’t let go of his lips just as easily as he had moments prior.

 

“Bri—  _ hmm _ .” Jae couldn’t even get a whole word out because Brian wasn’t letting his lips go, tilting his head to deepen the kiss furthermore.

 

Brian pulled away and Jae thought the younger was finally done but he only removed Goldie from Jae’s arms to put it on the stand. When he faced Jae again, he had a smirk on his lips and instead pulled Jae to sit on his lap.

 

“Hi.” Brian said, his voice deeper—  _ sexier _ and damn was it doing things to Jae.

 

“Hello, what’s gotten into you?” He chuckled, amused at the sudden turn of events.

 

“You looked hot holding my bass guitar, sue me.” Were the only words Brian uttered before he attacked Jae’s lips again— as if he was thirsty and Jae’s lips were water.

 

The younger didn’t stop at his lips though, the kisses trailed down to his neck, then to his collarbones and Jae could only melt on Brian’s lap.

 

“We are—  _ hmm _ — not getting anything—  _ fuck, calm down _ — done here, Bri.” Jae tried to say while the younger was busy sucking on his neck, his arms that were slung around Brian’s shoulder lightly pushed the younger away, determined to stop things before it escalates  _ even more _ . 

 

“Your fault.” Brian said as he finally stopped raining kisses on Jae’s neck. The younger faced him, eyes crazed and lips swollen. 

 

“My fault? You kissed me first.” Jae said, faux offence lacing his tone.

 

“You didn’t have to be so adorable and hot at the same time.” Brian replied, catching his breath as he rested his head on Jae’s shoulder, arms still wrapped tight around his waist.

 

“It wasn’t intentional, excuse you.” He carded his fingers through Brian’s hair, laughing at how the younger sounded genuinely upset.

 

“Still.” Brian replied, Jae could almost see the pout forming at his lips. He held Brian by his face and forced the younger to meet his eyes. He gave Brian a kiss on both his cheeks before dropping one on his lips as well.

 

“You’re cute. Now finish teaching me the damn tabs for Congratulations before Sungjin comes in here to practice with the drums.” Jae stood up and ruffled the younger’s hair, grabbing Goldie by the stand on his way back to his chair.

 

“You spend so much time with my bass nowadays, should I be jealous?” Brian turned his whole body to face Jae.

 

“Seriously, Kang?” Jae had to laugh at that. Sometimes he didn’t get how Brian’s mind work but sometimes he didn’t even get how his own mind worked so  _ touche _ , maybe that’s why they’re together. They both laughed at that before focusing on their own instruments again— Jae with Brian’s bass and Brian with Jae’s guitar.

 

He started on playing the tabs again but there were always notes he couldn’t get to play. It frustrated him so much and upon seeing his misery, Brian laughed at first (dick) before he pulled Jae to his lap again.

 

“I swear to god, Kang. No more making out. I have to get this.” Jae warned the younger who only shook his head as he chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry I only pulled you in my lap because I’d be able to guide you easier than squatting and wrapping my whole body around you. Now as I’ve said before, you gotta press harder in this part because the string’s thicker than a guitar’s—” Brian guided Jae’s hands on the right frets and added force on Jae’s significantly weaker arms so that he could successfully play the note.

 

It went on for minutes until Jae could finally play it well all on his own. He was just about to stand up from Brian’s lap when Sungjin finally entered the practice room.

 

All three of them froze.

 

Sungjin seemed to have snapped out of it first because he just looked away and proceeded to sit in front of Dowoon’s drum set.

 

“You know what? I won’t even ask.” The leader said before beats filled the practice room.

 

Jae and Brian both laughed at that sitting significantly apart moments before the younger two entered the room as well, both proceeding to play instruments they weren’t familiar with. 

 

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #3 thank you to the anon who suggested this, i hope you liked this. comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
